Nightmare
by xotakux2002x
Summary: everyone has nightmares. but what does it take to scare an immortal masochist like hidan? kakuhidan, fluff, rated for nightmare sequence


"Nnnnn…"

Kakuzu sighed. Hidan was lying next to him, mumbling in his sleep. He knew what was coming; Hidan's mumbling would get louder, he'd start tossing and turning, and eventually he'd wake up, shaking and scooting closer to Kakuzu. Sometimes the banker wondered what kind of nightmares Hidan had, but he never asked.

Hidan turned over. His mumbling got louder, and he turned over again. Kakuzu watched in mild amusement. Hidan was immortal, and loved pain; really, what could frighten him so much….?

Hidan's eyes snapped open. HE glanced over and looked at Kakuzu. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"You. It's fun to watch you when you're having nightmares."

Hidan stiffened. "It wasn't a fucking nightmare."

"Yeah, and I'm going to donate to charity."

Hidan whispered a soft "Fuck you," before flipping over. Kakuzu was a bit surprised, but decided to ignore it. If Hidan didn't want him, then so be it. Sighing, he rested on his back, determined to fall back asleep.

Hidan was trying to do the same. He slowly brought a trembling hand in front of his face. _"Dammit, I can't stop shaking."_ He shook his head, as if that could help him forget the awful nightmare he kept having. HE shut his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep…..

_Hidan was in a dark room, lying on the ground. His body refused to move. A small knife appeared, cutting into his flesh painstakingly slow. It removed a small square of his flesh, flicking it aside. Hidan cried out; this pain brought him no pleasure._

_More knifes appeared, slowly cutting away more and more of his skin and the tender muscle underneath. Hidan screamed as his body was slowly dismantled. Soon, all the meat was gone from him Leaving bones and oh-so-tender organs._

_But the nightmare wouldn't end._

_More knifes appeared, slowly sawing off his bones inch by inch. He screamed louder, but nothing stopped this hell. Just as slowly, his delicate bones were cut away, and soon all that was left was his head and organs._

_And still, the nightmare went on._

_Now, hands reached out and picked up his organs one by one, crushing the delicate tissue as slowly as the cutting. Hidan's pain was beyond measure, but he was still alive. His body was gone; what else was left to take?_

_Then, the whole world went black. Hidan heard dead silence. He tried to scream, but could hear nothing. He couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything, he wasn't anything, and yet , he was still alive, no, no, oh Jashin no…_

"HIDAN!"

The Jashinist shot up in bed and slammed his head into Kakuzu's. Both men swore loudly and glared at each other. "What the fuck do you want, dumbass?!" Hidan shouted, rubbing his nose.

"I'd like to know what the hell you dreaming about. Look at yourself; you're covered in sweat, and you were practically screaming!"

Hidan flushed; he hadn't realized it was that bad. Sure, the nightmare had gone on longer than usual, but still….. "It was just a dream. Just a fucking bad dream…." He lay back down to try and go to sleep for a third time that night. The odds of him having the same nightmare a third time were pretty low.

"Hidan, what was your nightmare about?"

"Tch, none of your fucking business." Hidan's eyes were closing, and he really just wanted sleep. Suddenly, he felt Kakuzu's arms wrap around his waist and pull him close.

"Kakuzu, what the hell?! Let me go, dammit, you-"

"You're still shaking." Hidan looked down at his hands, and his eyes widened. He couldn't get his hands, his _body_, to stop trembling. Slowly, he turned over, and pressed his head into the crook of his partner's neck.

"Will you at least tell me what kind of dream it was?"

Hidan paused for a moment, wanting to choose his words carefully. "It was…..the kind of dream that almost made me wish I wasn't immortal."

Kakuzu raised a brow, but didn't respond. Instead, he gently stroked Hidan's back. The gesture and the silence were both a comfort to the Jashinist, and soon he was asleep.

Kakuzu noticed this, and pressed his lips to Hidan's forehead. "Sleep well, Hidan."


End file.
